Code Geass: Lelouch of the inquisition
by yuune1990
Summary: with zeros requime finished, lelouche is asked to performe one last miracle. but the stakes are high and his enemy's great. follow the inquisitor as he strives to succeed in a world he knows little about. Lelouch vi Britannia commands it!


Zeros requiem was a success

if the roars of happiness were any sign, the world was united and happy for his now imminent death. He had decided that this was the best outcome, granting all who lived a happy ending after so many sacrifices: sin after sin, murder after murder, plot after plot, betrayal after betrayal. He had created a world where all whom he cared for, Nunnaly above all, would be happy. This last sacrifice would conclude his goal, his atonement, and his life.

His eyes drew towards the sky as his blood drained. He was almost finished. He could vaguely hear his dear sisters voice, but the summer sky left him hearing a ringing. He began closing his eyes, bathing in the sunlight, as he let his mind let out his last words."yes...i destroy worlds... and create them...anew."

and with that said, He let go.

Yet death would not embrace him yet.

**C.s world**

His eyes shot open when he noticed the absence. No sound, no pain; simply silence. He recognized his location quickly, as it was the place he avenged his past, and began work on the future. C's world was the same as before, simply without the sword of akashu present. After a momentary scan of the area, lelouch looked skyward, to the collected unconscious. After a few moments he spoke. "why have you brought me here?" he bellowed, letting his voice wave over the area. "because the world is not as petty as you think, savior."

looking down to the new voice, he was greeted with a sight that irked him throughly. His vision was apprehended by a being almost indescribable: almost. She was the peek of femininity, sporting unworldly beauty, caramel skin, perfect curves, and shining white eyes. She was clothed in weaves of silk, that simply floated where it would save decency. Even his composure could not stand to this battering ram of attractiveness. He attempted to collect himself and settle the blush on his face. "i'm assuming this is the worlds avatar?" she let a small smile grace her lips. "you would be correct, young one. Perceptive as ever, you truly are a worthy savior." I gave a resigned sigh as I let my mouth form a satisfied smile. "yes well, my task is finished, should I expect my soul to join the united or shall I be cast into a hell reserved for those who wield geass?" she shook her head "no, the united desire to reward their hero, no matter what those of the living believe. We who remember every memory, see what you have done and how you have acted as a Shepard for the people, leading to a long and prosperous golden age. So we offer a contract to you, one for life: life... through death."

it was a peculiar situation he found himself in, making deals with potential devils, though it felt vaguely nostalgic of his meeting with C.C."what is this contract, humanity? what is it you offer a man with nothing to fight for?" the deity smiled, "I offer a second chance, a second stage, for the price of a second miracle." now he was confused. "but I have saved this world, as you said! What more would you ask of me?" her maternal smile remained, as if teaching a child to walk. "you have set this world right, but there is another which wastes away. A realm in need of a true miracle maker. This realm I herald is a subsection of the world you must save, for if nothing is done, all realms shall be corrupted and we will be forlorn"

a new realm, fascinating. Questions swept fluidly through his mind. "if im to venture there, I require more info. History?" her smile tilted to contemplation, as if distant."it has been a very long time sense I had visited my prior home. we of old when the our flock was corrupted, a wolf in the Shepard's flock. We were fooled, trapped and divided, imprisoned with no exit, only entry. With what small links to my power remained, I created your realm to encompass my prison, to entertain myself, yet as I was the only otherworldly deity in existence present, any sentient remnants would flow to myself as if drawn through a catalyst, slowly my nature became one encompassing this reality as it florished and expanded its potential. Soon I was no longer a spirit but a god, a title I had been bestowed with before this realm, but never truly matching its potential till I was sent here. As for any manor of assistance, I will use what stored power I could spare to aid you, if you agreed to this contract, I know not how that place has aged without my presence, but there are beings who would help if given the chance."

lelouche looked down in contemplation. It was a chance worth a thousand lifetimes, a new world, a breath of fresh air with no knowledge of him. And all it would cost was a miracle. He sighed, every miracle he invoked had cost him, was he willing to invoke another? A better question; could he bear knowing he did not, damning all for his selfish reasons? Well be it out of selflessness or curiosity, he knew his decision.

Looking up with a listless smile, he spoke with a undertone of determination"very well, there is little left for me to miss in this realm, and I have no desire to remain as only a faint piece of your form. I will give you one last performance: one last miracle." the spirits lips raised to a smile of pure appreciation, hopeful and happy. "thank you dear boy, let your actions shake the worlds foundations as you have done to this one." she bowed deeply, and turned around, facing away from him. Raising her hand outward, crackling energy followed her command as pure power pooled into a small puddle. Lelouche watched on in fearful curiosity. The spirits power was tangible assaulting everyone of his senses, it was unnerving. Yet, pleasant...too pleasant. His body felt as if it was bathed in silk, flowing over every nook and cranny of his form. It was intoxicating. As the glow grew, so did the embrace of the unseen fabric.

He almost missed the rising from the puddle amidst his intoxicated state. Blurry eyes witnessed a body forming out of the liquid might. The form of women began to rumble forth and shifted its pallet from pale blue to a set of human complexions. Weaving hair, to her mid back surrounded a feminine face, her form assisting in her allure, she was tanned, adorned in robes that looked old and worn, her figure was exotic to be sure, but in no way comparable to his creator. The pool faded, and the maker (as he had begun to call her) released a sigh laced in exhaustion. He looked over in concern and after a moment, the visitors voice echoed with a choir of voices in one. "her reserves were tested, hold no concern, she will recover quickly."

he looked back at the women and saw how her eyes were replaced with furious flames, tinted green. The summoned being remained staring at the deity in malevolent curiosity. Lelouche looked on concerned, switching from his maker, to the new guest in anxiety. The maker raised a hand in a mediating motion, trying to ease the guest. With a sigh, the outsider untended but remained guarded. "why has someone of your caliber summoned someone of mine? Surely not to speak of times past. So what would you have of me, Alpha?" the maker turned to me and her eyes held less warmth then before "the geass I have given you is necessary. This spirit will act as your guide without the cons associated with the usual contract." he nodded and turned to their guest before she could object. Geass flared in each of his eyes as a twinge he had grown a tolerance for flickered in his head. "Lelouche vi Britannia commands you; obey my every command!"

reality seemed to shackle the outsider, as it twisted and pulled every atom of the being apart. Once fully disassembled, it instantly reformed and returned the body to its original shape. Now once again fully formed, the guest knelled in complete obedience. "Of course my lord! Archon, spirit of knowledge, awaits your command. What would you have of me?" nodding, he turned to his maker in wait for his next step. She nodded at him in congratulations, and spoke with her prior warmth once more."very well done my child, she will be your answer to any question. There is little she does not understand as a being of the fade, but even she has limits. she will give you insight where there is none, which will be necessary in your journeys. Now, bind your minds and join her as she returns to her realm, time is short and an intervention is necessary if we are to save our worlds." nodding, he returned his sight to the spirit. "lelouche orders you to join our minds and to take me to your realm of origin." she bowed and with a small 'yes my lord' she stepped towards him until they were a foot apart. She grasped his head and brought his head forward as she leaned towards him, making their foreheads meet in the middle. His vision wavered and blurred as his sight brightened, feeling a tendril of something pass skin and bone to his brain where it coiled around it like a snake. After a few seconds, his vision returned, as the spirit drew away. She took a step back, seemingly unaffected by the process and lifted her hand as the maker did before her, and the pool of power returned, as intoxicating as it was before.

The spirit flourished her arms in presentation, wishing for him to go first it seemed. Before he jumped into the pool he heard the maker for what he would come to realize as the last time. "Good luck lelouche, this shall be your greatest journey yet. do not Let your self be dissuaded, for you shall be our last hope, and if you fail, none shall take your mantle." he nodded after a few moments. "i accept this geass." he said and jumped into the unknown.

**So I thought it up when I finished the game so Im n ot too sure where exactly it will go but I have some clue, so I should be updating this one, and ichikas burden soon. Ty for reading**


End file.
